Am I Evil
by yammiemjay
Summary: It is about a 17 year old boy, telling the story of his manic childhood. He meets a girl who he knows he will be friends with, right from the start. A feeling Dave doesn't come across very often.
1. Chapter 1 on the land of pandora

**Am I Evil**  
**chapter 1**: **On the Land of Pandora**

* * *

Ever since I was young I knew I was different, life was tough there was no doubt about that. I started off harmless but would soon become a killing machine like the rest. I lived with a band of raiders, we mainly kept to ourselves in the small community. My father tried to protect me from the others as much as he could, shutting me away from the horrors that lay outside my front door. I had everything I needed, my father made sure of that. He was a smart man and he was good with a gun that's what mainly protected our community. Though from what I know and from what he said every time he came home was that there wasn't much to fight for, no one did anything for us and my father protected them. My father always said he wanted a different life rather than the one he has, he was trying to make sure I would have a better life than him. He did so by teaching me all he could but by the time I was ten I knew everything he had to teach me. From then he taught me how to shoot, we started off with pistols and cans on a box, from a young age I hardly ever missed. It was only two months after that I got to use a sub machine gun, I used them until I was fourteen. The day before my fourteenth birthday my father said "Get your rest, I've got a surprise for you tomorrow".

I woke up early the next day to my dad wanting me outside urgently, he practically dragged me outside. I can remember walking outside to the sun blinding me and seeing two people in front of me, I couldn't make out who it was to begin with, I knew one of them was my dad. I raised my arm and to shield my eyes from the glare of the sun and realized the other person was my mother and i could see from their body language that they were hiding something. I immediately wanted to know what it was that they had for me, my dad brought a rifle from behind his back and I ran over to grab it. I asked him if he thought I was really ready for firing a bigger gun and he just nodded at me, he then brought out a sniper scope. As we were going back to the house I thought to myself that he must really trust me to fire accurately to get me a sniper rifle. My dad grabbed two bags and we went for a walk up the hill behind our house, when we were about ten feet from the top we stopped off and set up a camp fire. He attached the scope to the rifle "I have set up a few targets to hit, see if you can hit a few. I've told people that there will be a bit of shooting but be careful."  
I looked through the scope and saw my uncle Steven, i never really liked him. Aiming at his head, I watched where he was going for a minute and i saw a target above him. The targets were just a few rings, the red and yellow rings looked like they had just been roughly drawn up on the wall and the green ring was very small. I thought to myself that no one could hit that... I try to calm myself because I realized i had got myself a bit excited, I inhaled deeply then held it trying to make my scope steadier. As i was going to shoot. a gunshot fired in the distance and my uncle Steven had been shot in the forehead. The bullet had went right through, blood seeped through both sides of his head as his lifeless body fell to the floor. At that moment i should have felt at least a little sorrow but I smiled infact i reveled in the fact that he was died. My dad was unsure what had happened, he grabbed the gun from me and looked towards his brother, he realized he was dead. At first he looked at me with rage but this quickly changed to panic. He gave me a pistol and said "Always protect yourself ", as he fled down to help fight off the intruders.

I grabbed my sniper rifle off of the ground to watch what was happening, my dad ran into the house to get my mother. By the time they got out there was 6 Hyperion robots lining the rest of our small group up against a wall. The robots caught my mother and father and lined them up too. Even though my dad gave up a good fight, he was no match. There was only five people captured and six robots, someone must have told them exactly how many robots they'd need. That means the last one could have been looking for me, i shuddered. I continued watching with sweat dripping from my forehead as i knew they were about to get shot. I seen one raising a gun up to my dad's face. I knew I needed to do something so I pulled the trigger to shoot it right in the eye but my dad must have forgotten to load the weapon as nothing happened. I remembered about the ammo in my bag but it was too late. They were helpless and all I could do was watch as they killed my mother and father with one bullet each. At this point I felt nothing, I did not feel sorrow but i wasn't happy about it like i was with my uncle Steven. After that i ran in the opposite direction hoping to find something, I ran for three years and ended up here.

"Wow that's quite the story" said Kira in a soft toned voice  
"Yeah, well what about you? what did you say you were looking for again?" said Dave with a curious expression on his face.  
"I'm looking for my sister, she's found a safe place out here she said its called the sanctuary. Where are you heading?"  
"Wherever and whatever direction i want really, nowhere to go just keep running and if i need to, killing",  
"Well, I'm going to need some help to get there. I've heard that the road to sanctuary is dangerous, would you mind coming with me?."  
"i have nowhere else to go and it should be good to travel with someone else rather than go alone. yeah i'll help you, as long as you keep me fed."


	2. chapter 2 A New Day

Am I Evil

Chapter 2: A New Day

* * *

"it's a long way to sanctuary i hope your up for it" said Kira with a snigger.  
"wow you're the one asking me if I'm up for it, you're the one that looks like you couldn't even hold up a gun let alone shoot one" I said as I laughed back at her.  
"I can protect myself just fine, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I couldn't win a fight" she said defensively  
"Oh I'm sure you could" i said sarcastically  
i turn to look out the window for a moment and as soon as turn my back she punches me in the back in between two bones and feel a sharp pain down the left side of my back."ah what was that for"  
"you shouldn't judge a book by its cover you never know what may lay underneath" she said in a very confident tone.  
"how long until we get there we've been on this train for hours"I said trying to change the subject  
"i don't actually know"her confident tone faded  
"what so how much do you actually know about where we are going or do you know where we are going" I said in a panic  
"of course i do i know that we go west from the train station" she said finding a bit of confidence  
"is there anyway of knowing what way west is?" I asked trying to catch her out  
"we will ask when we get to the station"  
"yeah whatever" I said not caring as I fell asleep.

I woke up to a slap stinging the side of my face "do you like hitting me"I said  
"of course I do, were here" Kira said with a chuckle  
I Stand up and stretch "we better get going then"  
"yeah okay" she says as she exhales.  
I walk past her to get to the door and say "You don't seem very enthusiastic about this" I said  
"I'm not it's a long road theirs a chance we wont make it they're considering" she said  
"considering what" I said curiously.  
"considering that we can hardly protect ourselves" she said with a slight depression.  
"you will be okay you've got me with you" I said with a smile.  
"somehow that doesn't reassure me that we will get there"she said.  
"why, I've been doing this for three years now" I said trying to convince her that we will make it.  
"yeah but how long have you been doing it with someone to protect" she said in argument to me.  
"I haven't but it's easy enough on my own it wont be harder to protect someone and I thought you didn't need protecting"  
"of course I do there are men with guns out there and then theirs me the girl who lived with none danger and born with a silver spoon in my mouth" she said this as if she was confessing something.  
"hey to me that just gives me more reason to protect you, not that I didn't have enough reason in the first place" I said that I little softly hoping she wouldn't hear me.  
"what was that last part?" she asked  
"nothing" I quickly replied as we got off the train the landscape of the desert was distorted because of the heat from the sun I looked around as I yawned, Kira was asking what way to go to get to sanctuary. I grabbed my guns and the ammo bag from the carrier just inside the train door, I still had a lot of ammo from the bag my dad left me and the scavenging I've done in the last three years.  
"I hope you can use them as well as you said you could when u were younger" Kira said trying to build her confidence  
"hey I've been doing this for three years it think I know what I'm doing" I said in a reassuring tone

As we set off westward I walked a little in front of Kira as I was two steps down the stairs Kira shouts out my name i turn around to Kira holding on to her bag as it gets ripped off her I set off chasing the thief tripping on the top step i roll and get back on my feet throwing the back of ammo and guns at Kira's feet as I pass her I put my hand on the hilt of a knife I had acquired a year ago fully intending on using it on the thief as I'm chasing him I laugh manically for no reason he jumps down the stairs at the opposite end from where i started running from the speed that I was running I over jump the stairs by 3 three meters and keep running the thief now an arm's length away I jump on his back he immediately slows down and falls down to his knees I stood up from his back and swiftly kicked him in the side of the head his. dazed he falls to the left because of the power of my kick I laughed manically as I slipped the blade out of its sheath. as I went to rip into his flesh with the knife I heard a scream from the station, it was Kira she was staring right at me with horror at the thought of what i was about to do I looked up at the knife hesitantly I sheathed it. i grabbed the thief who was nearly unconscious, noticed that he had enough, after throwing him down i grabbed the bag and started for the train station. I tried to avoid eye contact when i passed Kira at the top of the stairs I dropped her bag at her feet, I keeled down by the bags for a minute to make sure everything was there. I heard Kira slowly walking up behind me I wasn't sure what was going to happen  
"were you going to kill him" she said nervously  
"yes i think i was going to..." "WHY" she cut me off  
"i don't know i just felt the need. are you having second thoughts about bringing me with you?" I said  
"that depends on the reason you chased him in the first place" Kira said while crossing her arms  
"i guess it would be because he threw u around like a rag doll i couldn't let you get hurt i all ready said Ide protect you are you okay?" i said while blushing  
"well i guess that's okay" she said while uncrossing her arms and put her arm on my shoulder "as long as it's for me" she said as she smiled  
still blushing i picked up the bags and walked to the top of the stairs turning back i say "let's go" as the sun behind me makes me look like a shadow to Kira. she walks on and we head west.


End file.
